Clear Card Arc Chapter 4
Chapter 4 is the fourth chapter of the manga Clear Card Arc, forming part of Volume 1. Synopsis The chapter begins with Sakura, Tomoyo and Kero making a cheesecake using a recipe Chiharu gave Sakura. Once they've finished making it and the cheesecake has set, the three sit down to eat a piece. While they eat, Sakura brings up that she still hasn't received a reply from Eriol and she's struggling to understand the new staff and cards, and says that she'll try and concentrate on school and home. But if anything happens, she'll do what she can to help. Touya returns home with Yukito and Kero resumes plushie mode in front of Touya. Touya steals a bite of Sakura's cake, who tells him off and says his piece is in the fridge, which prompts a fight over the piece of cake. After dinner, Sakura tries on a new outfit Tomoyo has made for her, allowing Tomoyo to make any needed adjustments. Sakura thanks her, telling her the clothes Tomoyo makes for her always cheer her up. Sakura notices something strange, and soon the girls and Kero are trapped inside another space. Sakura wonders if it's a dream, and after she and Kero determine it isn't, she realizes it may have something to do with the new staff and cards. Once again, Kero and Sakura can't sense anything. Sakura tries to search for an exit, but the walls push away from her touch, bringing a startling realization that they may not be able to get out. It cuts to a scene with Eriol who is looking at his phone with worry. It is revealed that Nakuru was worried about Sakura and wanted to go help her straight away, but Eriol wouldn't allow it. Spinel wonders if there is any way to conceal the events happening from Sakura, but he says that he can't tell Sakura anything until the correct time comes. Back in the strange space where Sakura and the others are trapped, Kero likens the walls to rubber and Tomoyo adds that it's like being inside a balloon, and since that was the case, they should try and pop it. Luckily Tomoyo has pins on her, and so Sakura releases the staff and prepares to secure the new card. After Tomoyo strikes it with the pin, Sakura secures the card which once again crystallizes and then breaks into the card Siege. Touya asks what the loud noise was, and quickly thinking up the excuse that they popped a balloon, he leaves them alone. Characters People= Sakura Clear Manga Thumb.png|Sakura Kinomoto|link=Sakura Kinomoto Tomoyo Clear Manga Thumb.png|Tomoyo Daidouji|link=Tomoyo Daidouji Touya Clear Manga Thumb.png|Touya Kinomoto|link=Touya Kinomoto Yukito Clear Manga Thumb.png|Yukito Tsukishiro|link=Yukito Tsukishiro Eriol Clear Manga Thumb.png|Eriol Hiiragizawa|link=Eriol Hiiragizawa Kaho Clear Manga Thumb.png|Kaho Mizuki|link=Kaho Mizuki Nakuru Clear Manga Thumb.png|Nakuru Akisuki|link=Ruby Moon |-|Guardians= Kero Clear Manga Thumb.png|Kero (Cerberus)|link=Cerberus Spinel Clear Manga Thumb.png|Spinel Sun|link=Spinel Sun Featured Cards Clear Cards= ClearSiege.jpg|Siege (Debut) |-|Cards Used= * N/A |-|Cards Sealed= ClearSiege.jpg|Siege Featured Costumes Battle Costumes= Pinky Dress.png|Pink Ribbon Dress Costume|link=Pink Ribbon Dress Costume Navigation